I'm his Prey
by MaCherie21
Summary: "He was whispering in my ear, saying this words, I was his dreams, His faith, His love, His life,The girl he ever fell in love with truly, His soon to be wife, His everything, And… I'm his prey." (Dramione One-Shot!)


Hi guys, I'm sorry for not updating Controlled by the marriage law, But IT IS NOT Abandoned! I am just thinking of new Ideas, Anyways, This is a DraMione Fanfic. OneShot!

I don't Owe Harry Potter.

And Enjoy!

_Run, Run! He's going to get you! Run or else you'll be stuck with him forever!_

He was a death-eater, and murderer, a killer, He was following me, And I he won't stop!

_Faster! He's almost there! He's going to eat you!_

Before, going to the library alone was easier, but now it's not, he is always behind my back a shadow, whose tracing my steps, please someone help me!

_He is going to make you his! You don't want that right?! Don't ever stop running!_

"Harry! Ron! Don't leave me alone in here! Please!" I shouted, before they left, to go and practice Quidditch, and it was night, I was going to be left alone here in the corridor, studying, I- I was afraid. They looked at me, with confused eyes, they didn't understood why I was like that,

"Hermione why? Are you having a problem, or someone has given you a threat or something?" Ron asked, I just looked at him, I couldn't tell them,

"Oh never mind, I just don't feel well, You can go now." I said with a faking smile, so that, they won't see the weak Hermione, That they never saw in our years, being friends, and being partners while the war was going on,

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, with concern in his green eyes, I couldn't even look at their eyes straight,

"Yes, I am Sure.." I answered as I gave them another fake smile, I waved at them goodbye as they left, My breathe hitched as I felt two cold eyes on me, looking maliciously, I heard nearing footsteps on me, the footsteps were getting closer,

_"gods no! Merlin Help me!" _I mentally screamed, I took my book immediately, and started running, then I heard that the footsteps behind me, became faster as I ran through the halls and corridors, As my footsteps became faster in tempo, his became faster than mine,

_He's going to get you! He's going to get you! Run please Run!_

I was franticly breathing, I saw the way to the moving staircases, "Thank Merlin!" I whispered as I was running, I thought I was going to be safe, but I was wrong, I felt a cold hand on my wrist, pulling me harshly, I squeezed my eyes shut, and as I opened them, I was inside a broom closet, I tried to move, But failed, I was pinned in the wall, My hands we're pinned up, I felt a hot breath in my neck,

"Afraid of me, Granger? Running is not going to work on a Veela like me." He said seductively, As he started to nibble on my naked flesh,

"Let go of me, Malfoy! I am not afraid of you! I don't care if you are- Ahhh!" I was cut, when I felt his sharp fangs,

"You will be mine, only mine….. Hermione…"

_Fight! Fight him! Where's your bravery and Courage!?_

He was going to mark me his, he is going to sink his fangs on me! No! This is not happening!

"No! Stop! No you can't do this! Please Malfoy Stop!" I shouted,

But he didn't listen, he sunk his teeth on my neck, the pain! The pain was tearing me apart, I felt like exploding, tears fell in my eyes, running down my cheeks, I felt him lick the two holes on my neck, he was healing them,

He kissed the tears away, as the holes healed, "Don't worry Hermione, You are going to be mine, Forever.." He whispered softly,

"I will never be yours!" I spat at his face, "Harry and Ron will be furious when they know about this, Malfoy!"

His face harden, anger was forming in his face, his hands gripped more tightly on my wrist, it made me yelp,

"Pothead, and Weasel will die if they know about this Hermione! If you tell this, to them, I will kill them, not only them, I will also kill everyone you love the most! I will do anything! Anything! So that they won't take you away from me! Understood Hermione!?" He said angrily, I didn't spoke one word, I just let the tear drops fall and cry softly, I just nodded at him, then he grinned.

_So sad, filled with grief, you we're caught, you're his objective, his prey, and you got caught…._

The next day, I woke up in the Slytherin common Room, filled with sheets, naked with him, I touched where he marked me, I started to cry again, As I cried, he stirred his grey eyes looked at me, he hugged me, and he started to kiss my neck again. My cries got louder, he shushed me, with his finger… Oh what a beautiful nightmare!

He was whispering in my ear, saying this words,

I was his dreams,

His faith,

His love,

His life,

The girl he ever fell in love with truly,

His soon to be wife,

His everything,

And…

I'm his prey.

Sorry guys for the story! Please don't kill me!

Well thanks guys for reading!


End file.
